


Choices

by morganskye



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Symbionts, leanan sidhe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: The boys are given an impossible choice when Janine is turned from their sassy secretary into an energy and spirit vampire with eyes only for Egon. There are three things they can do, but all three will result in someone's death. What do they chose, and who does the choosing?Rating for language and mild adult situations.





	1. Subway Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal take on the Leanan Sidhe mythos. When I came across a post on wickedmusic96’s tumblr, I was intrigued. It felt beefier than the usual vampire story, but it also had a sadder side to it. I hope you enjoy it.

****        She didn’t mean to fall asleep on the subway. Janine was usually better than that, but it had been a long, rough day at the Firehouse. It felt like the phone had rang non-stop and the calls kept getting worse and worse...The rocking of the carriage was so peaceful and soothing, even with all the people around her talking. Not even some guy with a boombox on full was able to keep her awake. Janine was sure she closed her eyes for just a moment…

 

       She awoke with a start and looked around worriedly. The subway carriage was completely empty and the doors stood open. She quickly realized that she was at the end of the line and had missed her stop by a good amount. Cursing lightly she grabbed her stuff and walked out to the platform to see what station she ended up at. 

       “New Lots. Shit. End of the damn line.” 

       It wasn’t that her trip back to her stop was going to take long, but she was far enough out and it was late enough that she wasn’t sure when the train was going to be there to take her home. She was debating on finding a cab when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her heart began to race even though she couldn’t see any danger in front of her. Janine didn’t think twice. She began to walk quickly to the stairs on the other end of the platform, hoping that someone, anyone, would be there. The urge to run hit her just as a freezing hand touched her shoulder…

 

       Egon glanced at the clock on his workbench as he finished writing up the results of his latest experiment. It was just a bit past 1 am, early for him really, but he thought a good night’s sleep was in order. Tomorrow he and Ray were planning on refitting the containment unit with a redundant trap slot ‘just in case’. He started cleaning up when he heard a door open and close somewhere else in the Firehouse. 

_        “Peter must be back from his date.”  _ Egon thought. 

       Another door, closer this time, opened and closed. He looked up, expecting to see Peter behind him, found Janine leaning against the shut door of the lab. She was giving him a devilish look that shot through his body like fire.

       “Janine? What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago.”

       “I did,” she purred. “But I needed to come back here.”

       “Ah...you did? Um...why?” He suddenly felt very nervous, like a bug trapped under a drinking glass. He tugged on the collar of his jumpsuit and wondered why he felt warm.

       “I missed you.” She slowly walked to him, hips swaying. “Did you miss me?”

       “You...ah, you weren’t gone long enough for me to…”

       Her hands were on his face before he even realized she had crossed the room. They were cool on his skin and he felt calmer. Her eyes were so pretty, like deep red pools of blood. His fuzzy mind tried to tell him something, but he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. Janine was touching him and it was nice…

       “Hey Spengs! Do you...woah! Janine! Sorry guys I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

       Peter, back from his night out, had gone to Egon’s lab knowing that the scientist would probably still be up. When he opened the door he saw Egon leaning against the workbench with a dazed look. Janine twisted her head around, hands still on Egon’s face, and narrowed her eyes at the interruption. Peter grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up, hand on the doorknob to leave, when what he saw clicked in his head. A drugged up looking Egon and Janine with red eyes? He lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. 

       “Janine?”

       She hissed at him, showing off her sharp deadly fangs. Her eyes were so dark he couldn’t see her pupils and they were a stark contrast to her moonlight pale skin. Instinct kicked in. He grabbed the still stunned Egon, bolted from the room, and slammed the door after them. Putting his body up against it to keep her in he started yelling for Ray and Winston. There was a loud thud as Janine threw herself against the door in an attempt to get out. Peter was pushed out with the door but he quickly shoved back. 

       “Egon! EGON!!” she screamed hysterically from the other side. “Come back to me!”

       “Janine is calling,” he said dreamily and tried to move Peter from the door. 

       “Ray! Winston! HELP!!” 

       Thankfully they were both steps away. Winston bolted over to help keep the lab door shut while Ray looked over Egon. 

       “Who’s in there??” he asked. 

       “Janine! I think she’s been turned into a vampire,” Peter said, still straining against the door.

       Ray’s face fell, but he quickly gathered himself and started searching Egon for any bites or scratches. 

       “I don’t think she got to him,” he said finally.

       “Great. Now help us!” cried Winston.

       The door was starting to buckle from Janine’s constant attack. Ray’s face lit up and he ran off. 

       “Hey!!” Before Winston could get mad, Ray was back holding an extra large green hula hoop. “What the hell man?”

       “I’ve been wanting to try this for ages! On my signal step away from the door.”

       “Ray…”

       “One...two…”

       “Ray!”

       “THREE!”

       Peter and Winston jumped to the side. Instantly the door sprang open. Janine stood there, beautiful and furious, hands reaching out for her love. 

       “Egon!” she wailed, but before she could take a single step Ray threw the hula hoop over her. It fell to the ground heavily at her feet. She looked down at it then back up at Ray, smirking. However as soon as she tried to step over it she screamed in pain. Confused she held a hand out to see if it would happen again, which it did as soon as she tried to pass over the hoop. Janine cradled her wounded hand but didn’t try to escape again. She glared at Ray in a way that had him gulping loudly in fear but he stood his ground since he had complete faith in his invention.

       “Ok, explain,” Peter said after they all caught their breath. 

       “It’s filled with salt and iron filings! Neat huh?” Ray walked over to Janine and pointed to the hoop. “A lot of old world beings, like vampires, demons, fairies and such are weak against salt and iron. I made this a while ago for fun. I’m glad I got to try it out!”

       “Yeah great, but what do we do now?” Winston asked. 

       “Well...if she’s been bitten we need to find the one that did it. Once he’s dealt with Janine should return to normal.”

       “OK, and how do we do that Tex? This isn’t like Lupusville. The vamps aren’t going to come knocking on our door.”

       “No problem! The vampire would have left an energy signature on Janine. We’ll take a new bio-reading of her and then re-calibrate the PKE meter to look for it. A stake to the heart and we’ve got her back.”

       “Seems too easy.”

       “Everything is easy to Ray,” Winston said, rolling his eyes. “Come on, let’s see if we can get Egon snapped out of it.”

       “Unnecessary. I appear to have broken from her thrall.”

       They turned and found Egon did indeed appear to be back to his usual self.

       “Good to have you back big guy. Do you remember anything?” Peter asked. 

       “I recall her walking into the lab, but that’s about it. Ah, I see Ray’s salt hoop is a success,” Egon said, adjusting his glasses. 

       “It was a perfect test. She’ll stay put until someone moves it.” 

       “Egon…”

       Janine’s voice was melodic and haunting. Egon’s took a single step towards her but Peter immediately blocked his way. 

       “I don’t think so. Come on Spengs, let’s you and me go hunt up a vampire. Winston, can  you and Ray keep an eye on her?” 

       “No problem. Good hunting.”

 

       After grabbing new scans of Janine, Peter and Egon headed out. Winston grabbed a mystery novel and pulled up a chair in the lab so he could watch their secretary. Meanwhile Ray brushed up on his vampire lore and ran some tests on Janine. When the Ecto-1 pulled back into the Firehouse hours later nothing had changed except Winston had put a folding metal chair in the circle so she could sit down (with Ray’s supervision). 

       “Got some good news for us man?” he asked when Peter and Egon came upstairs. 

       “Nothing. Not a single thing. We covered miles and not a blip,” Peter complained. He walked over to Janine as if she had answers, but she ignored him. Her eyes were only for Egon. She said nothing and just watched the man as he walked around the room to check his equipment. Egon pointedly avoided looking at her, but Winston saw a sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

       “That’s not the only problem we’ve got guys. While you were gone I ran some experiments and the results aren’t good,” Ray said. 

       “Like?”

       “I tried to...ah…’feed’ her.”

       Egon cocked an eyebrow at Ray. “And?”

       “She was completely uninterested. I tried it with a small sample in a petri dish, then directly from my finger. She sniffed my finger, but neither got any kind of expected vampiric reaction.”

       “And that’s not good?” Peter asked.

       “Very not good,” agreed Egon. “What are the alternatives?”

       “Well there are a few, but the strongest possibility is Leanan Sídhe because Janine is clearly fixated on Egon only.”

       “Uh, a what now?”

       “A Leanan Sídhe is a kind of vampiric fairy from Ireland and Scotland, although they’ve been found throughout the world. Mostly they feed on a person’s energy, but sometimes they do feed on blood. Um...sex is a big part of it too, but they don’t outright kill their chosen person because they want to keep them alive as long as possible. When a victim is picked by a Leanan Sídhe the person has three choices. One, resist and make the Leanan Sídhe their slave. Two, find a replacement victim so the Leanan Sídhe will leave them alone. Three…” Ray sighed and glanced at Egon apprehensively. “The victim submits.”

       “I can think of worse ways to spend a Saturday night than Janine tiring me out,” Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

       Ray glared at his friend. “Yeah well you’d better enjoy yourself because you’ll be dead in a few years.”

       “Wait, I thought you said she’d want to keep him alive?”

       “Well yeah, but no one can stay alive forever with a vampire feeding on them constantly. On the flip side, the victim will be the most creative that they’ve ever been. Poets write epic works, musicians compose pieces unlike anything else, inventors create fantastic things. So while they’re wasting away physically, mentally they’re at their peak.”

       “So it’s like a candle getting burned at both ends,” Winston said. 

       “Exactly!” Ray said, getting excited. “If someone prolific dies suddenly then there’s probably a Leanan Sídhe at their side. I wonder what I could come up with if I was picked...”

       “Ray…” Winston’s voice had a tone of warning and flicked his eyes to Egon when he had Ray’s attention. “You said there’s other options?”

       “Right...ah, well if he resists her then she’ll be his slave. What few reports I found say that she’ll waste away in a short time without an energy source.”

       “And if he finds a replacement?”

       “Then he’s committing murder,” Peter interrupted. “None of these options are acceptable Ray.”

       “It’s all I’ve got…”

       “I refuse to believe that. We have to be able to fix her. We’ll try again to find who changed her. Maybe there’s something about a way to reverse the change.”

       “Peter that’s not how a Leanan Sídhe operates…”

       “Bullshit! We aren’t losing them!” Peter cried, stalking around the room to try and burn off his anger. “All we have to do is change her back and everything will be fine.”

       “Pete calm down…” Winston said, trying to placate his friend. “We’ll figure something out.”

       “But that’s what I’m trying to tell you guys. There’s nothing left to figure out,” Ray said as he sank down on the lab’s ratty sofa. “No one has ever escaped a Leanan Sídhe, either the host or the victim.”

       “How did she even become one?” Winston asked.

       “From my readings they’re made by catching the attention of a god or goddess, possibly Brig or Cleena...but she’s not possessed or turned. She just...is.” 

       He looked helplessly at Egon, who had been silent for a long time. The tall scientist slowly walked over to the salt hoop. Janine stood up, quiet but eager as he came close. 

       “It’s alright Ray. I understand,” he said, locking eyes with the woman.

       “Understand? Understand what Egon?” Peter was getting nervous. Egon was even more stoic than normal, which made the hairs on his neck stand on end. 

       “If I rebuke her, she dies. If I pick someone else, they die. Therefore, the best solution is that I should die.”

       Egon knelt down to grab the salt hoop but Peter sprinted forward to stop him.

       “You can’t!” he cried desperately. 

       “Peter, I have to. It’s the only logical option. I won’t let someone else suffer.” 

       “Egon, wait...please there has to be another answer…”

       “We have time. Ray said it would take years for her to drain me, and perhaps with my mental acuity increased I’ll be able to come up with a solution that leaves us both intact. But for now I need to go to her.”

       “Damnit Egon! Why can’t you put yourself first just once?!”

       “I can’t Peter, not when it comes to Janine.”

       “So NOW you get all romantic? She wants to kill you!”

       “No.”

       All eyes turned to Janine, but instead of looking at Egon she had locked her gaze on Peter. 

       “I don’t want to kill him. I love him...I’m desperate for him,” she said, fat tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. “But I can’t stop myself. I’m so hungry...I NEED him. Just being in the same room is close enough for me to feed on him. So...you have to kill me.”

       “WHAT? No! No way lady!” Winston yelled.

       “Winston’s right! We’re not killing you. Right Peter?” When he didn’t react to Ray, the man repeated himself. “...Peter?”

       Venkman stood silently watching Janine. No one liked the dark look in his face as he scrutinized the woman. 

       “Please Peter,” she whispered. “Don’t let me hurt the man I love.”

       Quickly his face went from slow burning anger to boiling rage. With a heart-wrenching scream, he grabbed the chair out of the salt hoop and threw it against the nearest wall. The impact left a large dent and the chair was bent enough to make it unusable. Panting, he turned and faced Janine again. She was trying to give him a brave face, but the tears wouldn’t stop no matter what she did. 

       “This is the best choice Dr. V. We all know it.” she said sadly, then focused on Egon. “I’m so sorry to put you through this. Please forgive me. If I didn’t love you then maybe...maybe this wouldn’t have happened and you’d be safe...”

       Peter, still fuming, glanced at Egon. After Janine had asked Peter to end her life, the blonde had gone silent, apparently deep in thought.

       “This isn’t your fault Janine, but you’ve put us in an impossible situation.”

       “Come on Pete that’s not fair,” Winston interjected.

       “No it’s not but it is what it is,” agreed Ray. “No matter what we do we lose a member of the team, and you can’t put a value on life.”

       “Yes you can. Egon is more important than me. We all know it. The Ghostbusters need him. Anyone can do my job. Just leave me in the circle. Ray said I’d expire from starvation so you guys don’t even have to do anything...”

       “Janine…” Ray whispered, tearing up. “Don’t say that.”

       “Egon’s worth fifty of me. The world needs him. I’m just some idiot girl from Brooklyn. Don’t waste…”

       She stopped cold as Egon stepped over the salt hoop and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with a passion never seen before. Janine nearly melted into him, her body going slack. The guys watched as the kiss intensified. Later Winston would comment that he swore he could see Egon’s life essence flow into Janine. The couple forgot that there were others in the room as their craving for each other increased. Abruptly however, she pushed him away and out of the circle. Egon fell to the floor in obvious shock. He scrambled to his feet, intent on returning to her when she yelled at the guys to stop him. It took all of their strength to keep him from leaping at her. 

       “Egon please! I need you to rebuke me! I can’t live with myself otherwise!” she begged.

       “I won’t leave you,” he said resolutely.

       “You’re only saying that because you’re in my thrall,” she replied sadly. “As soon as I’m gone you’ll be back to normal.”

       “That’s not true!” he cried, struggling against his friends. 

       “Take him away. Please!!” 

       The guys all pulled at Egon, dragging him from the room as Janine wept into her hands. She heard him yelling for her, pleading to get back to her, which only made her cry harder. 

       “I’m so sorry Egon,” she whispered to herself. “Forgive me.”


	2. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheMusicalCC reminded me of a fantastic song that fits this story perfectly. It's called [Love Song for a Vampire by Annie Lennox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhG8zC4npsE) and it's beautiful. Small warning, I don't know how to make the link open in a new window. Sorry!

       Janine could feel when Egon was no longer in the Firehouse. She didn’t know how, but she did. Carefully, so she didn’t brush the sides of the invisible cell, she knelt down and tried to make herself comfortable. Her head hurt and she was so tired. She couldn’t lie down because there wasn’t enough room. Janine couldn’t even get off her knees now without burning herself on the salt wall. For a long while she thought about allowing herself to pitch forward so her skin would sear off. If she was lucky she would die from the wounds…

       “Janine?”

       She slowly looked up, feeling weary from the effort of moving. Ray was standing in front of her looking concerned.

       “Ray...please…” she begged softly. “I’m so tired.”

       “What can I do for you?” he asked as he knelt down beside her.

       “Let me die.”

       “Janine...you know I can’t do that. We’ll figure something out I promise.”

       “As long as I’m alive I’m going to look for Egon. If you’re his friend...if you’re my friend...you’ll do the right thing.”

       He looked deep into her eyes and wondered what exactly the right thing was…

 

       “What should we do with her?” Winston asked as he tiredly walked up the stairs to the second floor with Peter. Dawn was approaching and they were exhausted.

       “I refused to make a moral judgement after 3 am.”

       “No, I mean...we can’t just leave her in that circle.”

       “You’re right. Maybe Ray can seal a room off or something so she can lie down…”

       “GUYS!!” Ray came rushing down from the third floor in a panic. “She’s gone!”

       They were so tired it took a moment to process was Ray was saying.

       “Wait...Janine is gone?”

       “Yeah! I went upstairs to check on her but she’s not there.”

       They followed him to the third floor lab. The door was open and the room empty. The salt hoop was on the other side of the room and there were scorch marks on the floor.

       “What do you think happened?” Winston asked.

       “Does it matter? She got out. We need to get to Egon. She’s going to go right for him,” Peter said, steel in his voice.

 

       On the other side of town, Egon woke up in a room he didn’t recognize. After fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand he realized that he was in a motel room but he didn’t remember getting there. It took a bit but he pieced together what he could of the evening. Janine came back to the Firehouse, but there was something wrong with her…

       “Oh Janine,” he whispered, running a hand over his mouth.

       He wasn’t as knowledgeable as Ray when it came to vampires, but he trusted what his friend told him. There were no options. Egon still felt he had come to the most logical solution by giving himself up to Janine, however he knew that Peter and probably Winston would say that he only did it because of her influence. Ray though...Ray had to see the truth in his actions.

       “I’ve got to do this right if I’m going to make sure she survives,” he said to himself.

       Currently that meant staying put. If he ran off to the Firehouse or Janine’s apartment then Peter would assume the worst about his mental state. Therefore he would have to wait until someone came for him. Egon was tempted to go back to sleep, but decided to take a shower first. He had just finished getting redressed when there was a knock at the door. Before he could answer someone used a key to get in. Peter, Winston, and Ray walked in. They all looked tired beyond reason. Peter even looked at the bed longingly.

       “Good morning,” Egon said, crossing his arms and trying to look menacing. “Mind telling me how I got here?”

       He wasn’t angry per say, just miffed that they had so little faith in him after all this time. Peter, for all his bravado, had the courtesy to look shameful when he answered.

       “I hit you with a shot of something to help you sleep since you were pretty riled up. Sorry, but it was necessary.”

       “No, it was necessary for you to listen to me. Peter, do you honestly think I would submit so easily? How many other beings have tried to influence me without success? Why would you assume the Leanan Sídhe would succeed where all others have failed?”

       Peter looked at his boots, not answering. Winston looked uncomfortable so Ray piped up.

       “Well...you love her.”

       Egon had no reply for that. It was true, but hard to say out loud.

       “We all know it Egon. You love her, and you’ve felt that way for a long time. If anyone could put one over on you, it would be Janine.”

       Egon sat down on the bed and sighed.

       “You realize there’s nothing I can say to that?”

       “We don’t expect you to. Just...we need you to understand where we’re coming from. We want to believe you, but there’s enough evidence to go either way,” Peter said as he sat next to his friend. “We know you want to help her. We do too!”

       “Then let me go to her! She’s hurting!” Egon said hotly.

       “You’re asking us to let you die,” Winston said, his fists clenched.

       “Janine asked for the same thing. This is a no win situation, at least for now. Let me do this. Once I know she’s safe I can work on a plan.”

       Egon tried not to sound like he was pleading, but from the way Peter was looking at him he knew it hadn’t worked.

       “No. I don’t care if we have to wrap you in chains and lock you up. You’re not going to her.”

       Egon felt a prick on the side of his neck. Peter had somehow managed to give him a shot of something that made the room go fuzzy.

       “Don’t...Peter...she…”

       Then the room went dark.

 

       He regained consciousness a short while later. He was in Ecto-1, lying down on the middle seat. His groggy mind picked up pieces of the conversation the guys were having. Winston was driving with Peter sitting in the front beside him. He wasn’t sure where Ray was until he left someone poking his shoulder. He was about to tell him to stop when Ray’s hand covered his mouth.

       “Sssh,” he whispered. “Here.”

       He carefully handed Egon an envelope in a way that the guys couldn’t see.

       “Pretend to be asleep.”

       Egon nodded and closed his eyes. A few moments later he heard a PKE meter going off. The sound was just the electronics test and not a real reading, however it was a difference only he and Ray would notice.

       “Guys! We’ve got a class five in the area! It’s a big one!” Ray exclaimed. “Winston, turn left up here!”

       The Ecto squealed around the corner following Ray’s directions.

       “Do we have to? I’m pooped,” Peter whined.

       “You know how we roll man. Help when help is needed,” Winston laughed.

       “Fine. But after this it’s home and bed. What do we do with big man?”

       “He’s still snoozing. I say leave him here. What do you think Ray?”

       “Yeah he’s out like a light. He’ll be fine.”

       “Lucky. Alright let’s get this jerk so I can get some sleep.”

 

       Egon waited a full two minutes after he heard the last door slam before opening his eyes. Carefully he sat up and looked for the guys. When he didn’t see them he quietly opened his door and walked away as quickly as his drugged body allowed. When he got to a main road he flagged down a cab.

       “Ghostbusters Headquarters.”

       The cabbie nodded and took off. During the drive he opened the envelope Ray gave him. Inside was a note and $500 cash.

       “Egon: I know the others won’t understand, but I do. Go to her. She told me she’s staying at her apartment until tonight, then she’s leaving the city. I’ll do what I can to help you. Good luck. Ray.”

       He closed his eyes and thanked whoever was listening that he had Ray for a friend.

 

       It took him only 15 minutes to pack up everything he thought he’d need. Clothes and shower supplies took up one bag, books and papers in an old book bag, and a few of his favorite tools (and his personal PKE meter) in a small box. He was out the door and long gone before the others even knew he was out of the Ecto. Hailing another cab he made his way across the city to Janine’s apartment.

 

       “We’ve been running around for an hour. Whatever set off the meter is long gone,” Winston sighed, yawning.

       “You’re right. Sorry guys,” Ray said sadly.

       “No biggie Tex. There’s only room for one perfect person on the team and I have top billing,” said Peter before he yawned too.

       They slowly walked back to Ecto, each one tired beyond belief. Peter was already climbing in the car before he realized their sleepy passenger was missing.

       “Damn! Egon’s gone!”

       “Do you think she got him?” Winston asked.

       “Let’s get back to the Firehouse, quick!” yelled Ray as he got in.

       “No,” Winston countered. “Janine’s place.”

       Ray paled but said nothing as Ecto’s siren blared.

 

       Despite having been up for over 24 hours, Peter was in the lead as they ran up the stairs to Janine’s apartment. Winston and Ray huffed half a flight behind him. Without hesitating Peter kicked her door down and ran in.

       “Egon?! Janine?!”

       The place was completely silent. He ran into the bedroom, then back out into the living room. By then the others were there, sweating and breathing hard.

       “How are you...still moving man? I can’t keep going,” Winston puffed.

       “She’s gone,” Peter hissed. He kicked at a pillow that had been tossed on the floor.

       Ray slowly made his was to the bedroom. Dresser drawers were open and the closet looked ransacked. It was a similar scene in the bathroom as well. He noticed that Janine’s jewelry box was on its side, empty save for a few plastic earrings and bracelets. He smiled to himself, grateful that he’d been able to delay Peter and Winston long enough for them to get away. He felt a little guilty, after all he had basically signed Egon’s death certificate, but he knew it was the right decision.

       “Hey Ray?” Winston asked, poking his head into the bedroom. “Pete found something.”

       Back in the living room Peter was holding a folded note. Once Ray joined them he read it out loud.

       “Ray, Peter, and Winston: I know you don’t agree, but I have to do this. Once we get somewhere safe I’ll be in touch. Please don’t look for us. This was the only way. It’s ok if you hate me, but I hope someday you’ll understand. Egon.”

       Peter sank onto the sofa and held his head in his hands, the slip of paper falling from his grip. Winston joined him while Ray wandered over to the window.

       “Good luck guys,” he said quietly.

 

       Egon helped Janine into a seat near the back of the train headed to Charlottesville, WV. He told her that once there they would take a bus as far into the mountains as they could. They’d find a cabin in the woods, somewhere quiet with no one else around. He’d make sure they would be safe. She smiled at him, then drifted off to sleep. He watched her dozing, concerned about her health. Janine was dangerously pale with dark rings under her eyes that looked like bruises. She was so tired he had to pack for her and drag her out of her apartment. It was clear that she was already starving. He glanced about quickly. Their section of the train was currently empty so he felt now was the best time to help make her better.

       “Janine,” he said softly. “You need to feed.”

       “Not hungry,” she mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

       “Janine I mean it. Please.”

       She half grunted, half whined at being disturbed.

       “No Egon. I told you I won’t.”

       Janine’s stubborn streak was something he adored but today it made him want to scream. He couldn’t force her to feed, could he? Remembering back to Ray’s lecture, he recalled that a Leanan Sídhe sometimes drank blood and that the only reaction he got from Janine was a fresh cut on his finger. With a determined scowl, he rooted through his bags until he found a small pocket knife and a clean undershirt. Before he could change his mind he slashed his left palm, wincing, then held it up to Janine’s mouth. Her nose twitched, eyes opening, as the scent of his blood reached her. She was panting as she stared at his hand, licking her lips hungrily.

       “You don’t know what you’re doing,” she whimpered, never taking her gaze off the cut. “There’s no going back if I do this.”

       “That’s why I’m doing it this way. You need to feed. Please.”

       He moved his hand closer to her face. Janine turned her head away from him, shutting her eyes tight.

       “I don’t want you to die,” she sobbed.

       “It’s not a thought I enjoy, but if my time is ending I’d rather spend what I have left with you than with anyone else in the world.”

       Janine slowly turned to face him.

       “Do you mean that?” she asked, tears tracking down her cheeks.

       “With all my heart,” he said, then kissed her forehead. “Now please...for me?”

       He held out his hand again. This time there was no stopped her as she hungrily grabbed his hand and pressed her lips to the cut. Immediately Egon felt a change in himself. It was like he was floating on a cloud or rocking in a hammock on a warm spring day. Everything was peaceful...no, blissful. His eyes fluttered shut as Janine lapped at his skin. The world fell away as he slipped into the best rest he ever had.

 

       Several hours later he woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked groggily and peered at Janine. She was smiling at him, a healthy flush in her cheeks.

       “How are you feeling?” he asked.

       “Better. How about you?”

       “Fine. I could sleep some more, but fine.”

       He glanced at his palm. There was a small scar where he had cut himself, but it looked like an old wound instead of something he did just hours before.

       “There was an announcement a moment ago. You said Charlottesville, right?” When he nodded in agreement she said, “It’s the next stop. When we get there we should get some food then find a place to sleep for the night, ok?”

       “A wise decision.”

       They sat in silence for a moment. Egon could tell something was on her mind, but let her speak in her own time.

       “I want to be angry with you…” she finally said softly since they weren’t alone on the train anymore.

       He cocked an eyebrow. “But you aren’t?”

       “No...no, you made the right decision. I wasn’t going to...you know, on my own. I didn't realize just how bad off I was until after, but I couldn't do it on my own. I didn't hurt you did I?"

       Egon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

       “Don’t worry. It was actually quite relaxing, like listening to a good lecture on particle theory. It didn’t hurt at all.”

       She snorted and rolled her eyes.

       “Relaxing for you is torture for others Doctor.”

       He chuckled and kissed her temple.

       “Egon?”

       “Hmm?”

       “Even if it’s not true, could you lie to me and tell me that everything is going to be ok?”

       His heart ached at the pain in her voice.

       “Everything is going to be ok. I promise.”


	3. Country Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a three chapter story, but the plot bunnies whispered some new things to me.

Six Months Later

 

       Late in the afternoon the Ecto-1 pulled into the Firehouse fresh from a bust. Carmen, a new hire to take over Egon’s place on calls, met them as they got out to get the traps and recharge the packs.

       “How did it go?” she asked.

       “Like clockwork. Patty, here’s the invoices. The one in Queens paid already,” Peter said.

       “Thanks,” the new secretary said as she sat at Janine’s former desk. “By the way, you three got a package.”

       “Do you know who sent it?”

       “A Dr. Spengler? It’s on your desk Dr. Venkman.”

       She had barely finished her sentence before the guys were hustling to Peter’s office. Sitting on his desk, as promised, was a large box with Egon’s spidery handwriting on it. Ray didn’t wait for anyone and grabbed at it, tearing it open with his bare hands.

       “Geez man, I have a pair of scissors right here,” Peter said with a chuckle.

       Out of all of them, Ray was the most vocal about how much he missed Egon and Janine. Winston and Peter had a sneaking suspicion that he was the reason they had made their slick escape, but truthfully they didn’t blame him. Looking back they were all acting a little crazy, Peter more than the rest. They spoke about the situation only once after emotions had leveled out. They all agreed that the couple would be welcomed back with open arms, however until the guys knew where they were, they couldn’t let them know that...until today.

       Winston picked up a scrap of cardboard that Ray had torn off.

       “Post mark says West Virginia.”

       “That’s a good place to disappear. Lots of space to get lost in. Ray are you done yet?” Peter asked impatiently.

       “Yup!”

       Oh the desk he laid out a large manila envelope that appeared to hold documents, a short poster tube, a pack of pictures, and a letter. Peter picked up the letter and began to read out loud.

 

_Dear friends,_

_I’m truly sorry for the way we parted. I never wanted to hurt any of you, but Janine’s health was my only concern. I hope now that some time has passed you understand, or at least aren’t as angry with me._

_We’re living in a small town deep in the Appalachian Mountains. We have a cabin on the outskirts. It’s not very big, but it’s perfect for us. Janine keeps a garden which is fruitful enough to be able to trade goods with other farmers. When I’m not inventing (Ray - see tube and large envelope), I run a machine repair shop. It’s mostly farm equipment and small appliances, but the townspeople are quite taken with the improvements I make. No one asks questions about our past and we try to be as helpful as possible in return._

_Janine is doing very well physically. She has no sensitivity to the sun or any other traditional vampire weaknesses so long as she feeds regularly. Occasionally she requires blood, but it’s never much. Most of the time it’s more of an energy transfer during…_

 

       “Ha! He erased and rewrote this part a couple times,” Peter joked. “Let’s see, where was I?”

 

_...physical contact. No one suspects there’s anything inhuman about her. As for myself I sleep far more than I used to, but honestly with all the fresh air and good food I would be doing that anyway. I’ve even put on some weight and have a bit of a tan (see pictures)._

_There are no words descriptive enough to tell you how beautiful this place is. We are both thriving and enjoying life. I can honestly say I’m happy. My only regret is that there won’t be enough time to raise a family. I haven’t told her this because she still carries guilt, however I remind her when ever I can that this isn’t her fault. If anything I’m grateful it’s happened because now I don’t hold back with anything. Ideas, projects, feelings are all out there. It’s incredibly freeing._

_We both hope that all of you will be able to come down for a visit. There’s a fall festival next month that is supposed to be a big deal. Janine is growing pumpkins for it and I’m judging the jam competition. And yes, I can practically hear Peter’s eyes rolling._

_If you all decide not to contact us, please know that we understand and wish you only the best._

 

_Yours,_

_Egon_

 

       “There’s a phone number and an address at the bottom. Should we call?” Peter asked.

       “Of course we’re going to call! But let’s get through this other stuff first,” chirped Ray as he started going through the other items in the box. “Man, these blueprints are amazing! He’s drafted out new traps, new packs, the works! I can’t wait to build this stuff!”

       “You want amazing, check out these pictures. Homeboy wasn’t kidding when he said he put on weight.”

       Winston handed Peter the picture he was referring to. His friend let out a low whistle. The shot was of both Janine and Egon. One of his hands was out to hold the camera while the other was around Janine’s shoulders. She was tucked perfectly into his side, her arms around his waist. Aside from her hair growing out and slightly tanned skin, Janine looked the same. Egon’s change was remarkable. It looked like he had put on around 30 pounds, although with his tall frame it didn’t do much to his middle, but his face looked softer. His hair was also growing out, but somehow it kept its pompadour shape. Surprisingly he had also grown a beard that looked less college professor and more mountain man. He was as tan as Janine and the hand around her shoulders had obvious calluses from working so much. What caught Peter’s attention the most though was the look of pure happiness on their faces. He smiled at the picture, glad that Egon was finally enjoying life, but sad that he wasn’t there to experience it with him.

       They flipped through the other shots together. Pictures of their cabin, Egon’s shop, the town, and the wonderful scenery showed an image of an idyllic life. It was so unlike New York that there was no way Peter could settle there, but he could see the appeal it had to Egon. Quiet, spacious, and peaceful...all things that NYC wasn’t.

       At the end of the stack was one that the guys assumed Egon didn’t mean to send. It was dusk in the mountains. In the background the sky was a glorious shade of blue that melted info pink with wispy white clouds. Janine was sitting on the front porch swing, looking out into the distance while she held a glass of something on ice. She was wearing a long floral dress that hid her legs but showed off her figure and bare feet. The composition gave the impression that she didn’t know Egon was taking her picture. It was a perfect shot, one that any professional would be proud of. Her youth, beauty, and vibrancy were captured forever. It was easy to see why Egon loved her.

       “Let’s go upstairs so we don’t disturb Patty,” Peter said, not taking his eyes off the picture. “We’ve got a call to make.”

 

       About three weeks later the Ecto-1 was cruising along a quiet mountain highway. The leaves on the trees and piled on the ground were brilliant shades of orange, red, and brown. As the ambulance swept through a patch of them on the road they were caught up by the wind that was just starting to bite.

       “I hope they have a Ferris wheel,” chatted Ray excitedly. “Oh and those fried donuts! Maybe a petting zoo?”

       “I’m sure they’ll have plenty to keep you occupied,” Winston said good-naturedly as he drove.

       “How much longer Zed? Ray’s babbling is making me nauseous,” whined Peter from the back seat.

       “We’re almost there man. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m loving this place. It feels so clean and fresh.”

       “Give me smog and air pollution any day. All this quiet is going to drive me batty. I don’t know how I’m going to last a whole seven days.”

       “Yeah yeah,” Winston snorted as they passed a sign for the town limits.

       Within a few moments the woods opened up into a lush valley dotted with small farms and cabins. A fast moving river wound its way through the land, dipping out of sight. Straddling the main road was part of the town with the rest branching off on a side road. None of the buildings were over two stories tall, making the ancient trees seem even more grand. Winston slowed for the turn and noticed that there weren’t many cars. Everyone he saw was either walking or riding a bike. They all waved cheerfully at Ecto and its passengers. They passed a town square where parts of the festival were already getting set up.

       “When Egon said West Virginia I was expecting hillbillies and scenes from Deliverance. This looks...nice,” Peter said.

       “Yeah. Hey that looks like the hotel.” Ray said, pointing out a building that took up an entire block. Like the rest of the town it was only two stories and had a porch running the entire way across the front on both levels. It was old, but well cared for. The dusky blue paint on the wood siding was fresh and the rocking chairs that dotted the porches were new. Winston pulled into a parking spot and they all piled out, eager to stretch their legs. It wasn’t a bad drive, but it was long and they were worn out.

       “What should we do first? Find Egon or take a nap?” Peter asked. His friends gave him playful glares. “Alright alright Egon first.”

       They headed inside to the front desk, which was manned by a gentlemen who had to be pushing 80. He smiled at them jovially as they walked in.

       “You must be the young bucks Doc told me to expect.”

       “Uh I guess so?” Ray said, unsure of himself.

       “Good! He’s been anxious to see you, and he ain’t the only one.”

       “Oh?” Peter asked smugly. “Has word of our arrival already gotten around? We’re pretty famous you know.”

       “Yes indeed! Menfolk your age are rare round here. The ladies have been all atwitter since Doc said you were single and from the city. Best be careful with Cassie’s moonshine. You might wake up one morning with a hangover and a wife!”

       The old man cackled like it was the funniest thing he’d heard all day. The guys traded looks but didn’t comment.

       “I tell ya, when Doc and his missez came to town he had to deal with a number of broken hearts. Most bucks leave for better places when they hit 18 and only come back when they get tired of the fast life. We have quite a few single gals if you’re lookin’ to settle down, even if it’s just for the night…”

       He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed again.

       “Here’s your keys. Doc took care of the bill. Y’all are upstairs in the back. If yer lookin’ for Doc, he’s probably still at his shop down the street. Just take a left out of here and walk till you see a sign with a big old gear on it. Feel free to leave your car where it is.”

       “Thanks, we appreciate it,” Winston said, shaking the man’s hand after taking the keys.

       “My pleasure. Enjoy your stay!”

 

       By unanimous decision they left their stuff in Ecto and headed straight to Egon’s shop. Just as the old man had said, it was right down the road and had a giant gear for a sign. The door chimed with an old bell when Peter opened the door. The shop was cluttered, but there was a method to the madness. Repaired appliances lined the walls, everything from toasters to washing machines. Above them they heard a thump and then heavy footsteps. In a few moments Egon emerged from behind a curtain at the back of the shop. The four men immediately caught each other up in hugs and back slaps, teasing and kind words trading back and forth. Despite their outward happiness, there was a lingering tension between them.

       “You look great man! This clean living is really paying off,” Winston joked to lighten the mood.

       “Thanks. I eat like a horse, but I let myself get away with it since I walk everywhere. Give me a second to close up.”

       Once the lights were out and the doors locked, Egon led them on a small tour while they headed to his cabin.

       “Our place is just up a bit. It’s an easy walk.”

       “How did you end up here?” Ray asked.

       “We found this place by chance. The bus stopped here because the driver was lost, otherwise we never would have seen it. For Janine it was love at first sight. We got off and the next thing you know I’ve got a store and a house.”

       As they walked and talked Egon waved to everyone they saw, each person calling him Doc.

       “It’s cute that they’re being so social,” Peter said. “But doesn’t it get confusing between you and the people doctor?”

       “Hardly. They call Doctor Pritchett by his full name because they respect his abilities. I get called Doc because most people think I’m the same as the crazy inventor from Back to the Future.”

       “It fits,” agreed Ray. “Boy everyone here is so friendly.”

       “Indeed. I had assumed that we would need some adjusting time, but we were accepted right away.”

       “Speaking of, Mr. Hotel Man said ‘Doc and his missez’. Something you want to tell us Spengler?” Peter asked, poking Egon in the side for emphasis.

       “Well…” he blushed a bit. “At first we said we were married because we figured people wouldn’t be too fond of an unmarried couple living together. However...after a bit...well, it just made sense. I took her to the courthouse a few towns over and that was that.”

       “You dog! And we didn’t even get an invite?”

       Egon frowned. “I wasn’t sure how you guys would feel. After how things went down...I hated sneaking around but I knew that you’d never believe me about being in control.”

       “I feel bad about that too buddy. We all do. I over-reacted. I’m sorry.”

       “You were just looking out for me. All of you were. There’s nothing to forgive.”

       Peter mock slugged Egon in the arm and the last of the uneasy feelings left the group.

 

       “I thought...you said...it was an easy walk!” Ray panted as they hiked up a dirty path with a steep incline. The sun was beginning to set and the guys were tuckered out.

       “My apologizes. I supposed I’m just used to it.”

       The path turned and Egon’s cabin appeared before them. It was a single story stacked log house with a wide front porch and a connected side shed that held two bicycles and enough firewood to last several winters. There were flower beds everywhere showing off an explosion of fall colors. Carved pumpkins sat on the porch steps, already lit. The front door was open, letting out a delicious smell of cooked meat and baking apples. Lastly, sitting on the porch swing, was Janine, watching them carefully as they men walked across the lawn. She slowly stood and crossed her arms over her body. Egon was the first one on the porch. He easily gathered her into his arms to kiss her hello.

       “I hope you don’t mind but I brought some friends home for dinner,” he joked.

       She gave him an small smile, then turned to the men she had once considered brothers. Each gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a heartfelt apology. Last to go was Peter, who held onto her the longest, rocking her gently as he said ‘I’m sorry’ over and over till she cried. When he finally let go she gave him a full genuine Janine smile.

       “Come on in guys. Dinner’s almost ready. I hope you like pot roast and vegetables.”

 

       “That was fantastic Janine. Thanks for cooking,” Winston said as he patted his full stomach.

       “You’re welcome! I grew all the veggies myself.”

       She and Egon cleared the table while the guys relaxed. Ray looked around at the small space. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all one long room. A door led to the bedroom, and another to the bathroom. Ray estimated the whole thing couldn’t be more than 1,000 square feet. Everything was simple, even the appliances in the kitchen. It was cozy but lacked the technological touches he expected from Egon’s home.  

       “I figured you’d be up to your elbows in gadgets by now, especially with those blueprints you sent me.”

       Janine snorted while Egon awkwardly laughed.

       “I make him keep all of that at his shop. All I need here is a great radio. I don’t even want a TV,” Janine said as they returned to the table with dessert. She set a piping hot apple pie down while Egon brought bowls and ice cream. As she dished it out Winston brought up the elephant in the room.

       “So...how are you dealing with everything?”

       She didn’t respond right away, instead she finished up getting everyone their food then putting the ice cream back in the freezer. When she sat she cleared her throat and began.

       “It’s been hard, but not as hard as I thought it would be. Egon has been my lifeline,” she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “Without him I would have...well I wouldn’t be a burden on anyone.”

       “You aren’t a burden Janine. Ever,” he said. She gave him a peck on the cheek and a smile.

       “Thank you, but you know I’ll always feel guilty...anyway, so as you can see I eat food, sleep at night and go outside during the day. I look and act like a regular person. However it takes a toll on my body. From what I can tell my only real weakness is sunlight. I also need help healing. I caught a cold shortly after we got here…”

       “I nearly took her to the hospital,” interjected Egon.

       “Right. I was so out of it I didn’t know what day it was. Finally Egon snapped and forced me to feed. By the next day it was like I was never sick.”

       “Forced you?” Ray asked.

       “Yes. I’ve had to do it a few times. Normally she gets her energy from...ah...well…”

       “Sexual contact,” Peter helpfully supplied with a wink.

       “Yes, that. But like when she was sick or hasn’t fed properly in a while, she requires blood. I’ve always had to coerce her in those cases. Generally I’ll just cut my hand and put it to her lips.”

       Janine blushed and looked down at her lap.

       “It’s so embarrassing…”

       “It’s just life Janine. Nothing to be ashamed of hon,” Winston said. “So you can live as a human pretty easily?”

       “Yeah. It’s funny, when we got here I was so worried I was going to suddenly start stealing children in the night or something. I had Egon watch me constantly and lock me in the closet at night when he needed to sleep!” she said, laughing.

       “It was a very unsettling time. That’s part of why we wanted you to come down. There’s so little information about Leanan Sidhe that this would be an excellent opportunity to do some research,” Egon said.

       “Fantastic! I can’t wait to get started! Can we begin tonight?” Ray said excitedly, almost jumping out of his chair.

       “Beep beep Tex,” Peter interrupted, turning to Janine. “Red, when I caught you in the lab with Egon you looked every bit a vampire. Has that happened again?”

       “Just once...shortly after we moved into the cabin…”

       She looked at Egon anxiously, unable to continue. He read her cues and took over telling the story.

       “We went for a walk at dusk. There was a small game trail leading into the mountains. It was so lovely out we just kept going. Without realizing it we had left the path and stumbled into territory owned by a large wolf pack. They were on us before we knew it. I turned to Janine to tell her to run when I saw...well, she looked like she did that first night...but more so. Her eyes were completely red and her fangs were so long she couldn’t close her mouth. She had claws instead of finger nails. Her whole body posture was so...feral.”

       Egon looked at Janine, pure love and adoration in his eyes.

       “She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.”

       She blushed prettily.

       “What happened with the wolves?” Winston prompted to keep the story going.

       “She killed them all,” Egon said in a matter-of-fact tone. “After that she guided me out of the woods and back to the cabin. As soon as we were safe she collapsed from exhaustion. I fed her then we went to bed. She slept for two days, but after that everything was back to normal.”

       “It’s creepy how nonchalant you are about the fact your wife slaughtered a pack of wolves bare handed,” Winston said with a shudder.

       “Eh, it’s not the weirdest thing we’ve heard,” Peter said. He polished off the last of his pie and ice cream. “I think I’m going to sit outside for a little bit.

       His abrupt departure had the group giving each other confused looks.

       “I’ll be back,” Egon said as he got up.

       “More pie?” Janine offered with an uneasy smile.

 

       Peter leaned against the front porch railing and watched the last of the season’s fireflies blink in and out. In the distance he heard various night birds and crickets calling out to each other. It was peaceful everywhere but inside his head. He didn’t turn when Egon joined him by the railing. They stood in silence, each lost in their thoughts until Peter spoke up.

       “I thought I was mad because you were doing something stupid or out of your control, but really I was mad because I was worried about you. I wanted to help you but I didn’t know how, so when you disappeared I felt awful...useless.”

       Egon put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, but didn’t speak.

       “Looking back though, there wasn’t a clear answer about what to do to make it better. Still isn’t really. Haunted houses and possessed objects I can deal with, but this? I can’t just zap her and make her ok again, and there’s no way I’d try and take you away from her by force. I know you’re happy here with her, and I can tell she loves you just as much as she ever did, if not more. If it wasn’t for the whole dying thing I’d be ok with this.”

       His head drooped as he sighed.

       “When your box arrived with the letter, asking us to call...you don’t know how happy it made me. Not knowing where you were or if you were even alive was painful.”

       Peter stood up straight to face Egon.

       “You’re my best friend. I miss you. I’m sorry I didn’t understand then, but I do now. For as long as you’ve got left I’ll be here for you and Janine.”

       “Is this where we kiss and make up?” Egon asked with a grin. Peter laughed and pulled him into a bear hug.

       “You two about done out here? I’m tired,” Ray complained as he joined them on the porch. Winston and Janine followed behind him.

       “Yeah we’re done. Let’s go get some shut eye,” agreed Peter.

       “I’ll take you back to town. Janine where’s…” She handed him a large flashlight. “Oh! Thanks. See you in a bit.”

       With Egon in the lead the guys waved goodbye to her and headed out into the darkness.

 

       About an hour later Egon returned to the cabin. It was quiet inside with only a sliver of light coming from the bedroom. He found Janine sitting up in bed reading. She smiled and put her book aside when he walked in.

       “The guys all settled in?”

       “Yeah,” he said, undressing. “They’ll sleep like the dead tonight. I told them we’d be by to get them tomorrow around 11. Peter should be up by then...I think.”

       “Well if we don’t have to be in town till late then that means we can sleep in…”

       Egon glanced over and caught the dark sultry look in Janine’s eyes. He grinned broadly and crawled over the bed to give his wife a very good reason to stay up late.


	4. Fall Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter turned into a marathon!

       The next day was clear and cool, perfect for a fall harvest festival. Everyone for miles upon miles around filled the town and its park. Children of all ages ran and squealed at the fest’s many offerings. Due to the river cutting though the park the fair was split in two with rides and carnival games on one side, and the food and farm events on the other. At the far end where the native woods met the well-kept park grass the river was only a few feet below the bank and shallow, which is where the fishing contest had been held earlier in the day. It was also where the candle boats would be launched later in the evening. The further into the valley it went the deeper the water cut into the bedrock with numerous bridges at strategic locations. It made the setting idyllic thanks to the sound of rushing water and crisp fall colors.  

 

       Ray carefully wove his way through the crowd as he balanced a plate of piping hot funnel cakes on top of a literal bucket of lemonade in one hand, and two caramel apples in the other (one with nuts, one without). With the skill of a determined man he made it back to the picnic table where his friends were waiting without spilling a single thing. Egon congratulated him while Peter stole a hunk of crispy-yet-fluffy cake. 

       “This festival is the best! Did you know they have a shooting range?” he asked with all the enthusiasm of a young boy. “Winston you should give it a shot. Get it? Shot?”

       “Man your puns are horrible,” Winston said, smiling. “We’ll go check it out later. I want to finish these ribs first.”

       Peter nodded in agreement, face full of cake, BBQ, and lemonade. Egon grinned at the trio because it was a real treat to see them so relaxed and happy. He had missed his friends terribly. 

       “Make way for the Queen of Pumpkins!” 

       Janine sauntered up with a giant 1st place blue ribbon pinned to her sweater. She was grinning from ear to ear as Egon stood and gave her a quick hello kiss. Licking her lips she hummed in delight and pulled him in for a longer, deeper kiss that had Peter whistling. 

       “You just came from the jam contest didn’t you?” she asked.

       “Mrs. Morse won with her strawberry and honey spread,” Egon told her. 

       “Good for her! She deserves it. So, how’s everyone here? Having fun?” Janine was answered with a number of grunts and nods as the boys kept eating. She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Little piggies.”

       “How are you feeling?” Egon asked her quietly as he slipped his hands around her waist. “You’ve been going non-stop all day.”

       “All day? It’s only…” she looked at her watch. “Wow, it’s already four o’clock? I didn’t realize it was so late.”

       “Do you need a boost?” 

       “Um...I don’t think so?” she said, picking up on Egon’s real question. “We were planning on going back to the cabin right after the candle boats, so I’ll be ok.”

       “Candle boats?” Ray asked between bites of apple. 

       “It’s a tradition.” Egon answered. “All the kids make boats big enough for a candle. Right at dusk they’re lit and sent down the river. I’ve been told it’s quite pretty, but this year the water is very high and fast because of the wet summer. The Mayor said he’d be surprised if the whole thing lasted for more than five minutes. They aren’t even letting the kids launch their own boats because they’re worried about the current.” 

       Janine frowned. “That’s a shame, but better safe than sorry. So, who’s going to share their cotton candy with me?” 

 

       Once the boys were done stuffing their faces they all decided to head to the other side of the river to check out the rest of the fair. Ray kidnapped Winston to go to the shooting range while Peter, Egon, and Janine wandered around the various games. 

       “I think they have literally every scam game invented,” Peter chuckled. “Good thing I know all the tricks thank to Dad.”

       He walked up to the nearest stand. It was a classic milk bottle toss. Peter smirked and bought three tries. The carnie handed him a trio of bean bags and stepped aside, confident that he’d gotten another sucker. 

       “Go Peter!” Janine cheered. 

       He gave her a wink, wound up, and missed spectacularly. She snorted and rolled her eyes. Peter huffed and threw again, barely skimming the pyramid. When his third throw barely wobbled the bottles he pulled out another $3 for a second round. 

       “Peter I’m quite sure this game is fixed. You’re just wasting your money,” Egon smirked. 

       “I play to win Spengs.”

       Two more bean bags and two more losses. 

       “Mind if I give it a try?” Janine asked. 

       Peter shrugged and gave her the last bag. She tossed it up in the air a few times to gauge the weight, eyed the bottles, and threw. It hit dead center, toppling all three not only over but off the stand completely. Peter was gobsmacked as the carnie handed her a small stuffed Garfield plush on a key chain. She gave it a little kiss then looped it through her belt. 

       “Thanks Peter,” she said with a wink.

       “Yeah...anytime…” he said slowly.

 

       A little while later Janine grabbed Egon’s arm and gasped, pointing at some prizes hanging up at the basket toss booth. He looked up and chuckled. The top of the tent was covered in giant stuffed bats in all imaginable colors. 

       “Oh Egon please win one for me?”

       “I’d spend less money buying one than trying to win one.”

       “It’s not the same! Pleeeeeese?”

       “Sounds like you don’t have a choice Spengs,” Peter joked as  he prodded Egon in the side.

       “Step right up sir! Win the little lady a Halloween goodie!” the carnie said a little too loudly. “$5 gets you six throws.”

       “How many to win a bat?” Janine asked as she stepped up to the counter, completely confident that Egon would win for her.

       “Six wins and you’ll get a big bouncing bat sweetheart.”

       Janine looked over at Egon who sighed and pulled out his calculator. 

       “Give me just a moment…”

 

       Three minutes later a very grumpy carnie was fishing down a huge black bat. Egon had landed each ball into the basket perfectly, something that should have been impossible since the game was stacked against the player in multiple ways. However not even wonky basket angles and weighted balls could outsmart math.

       “I don’t know how you did it, but you sure as hell won’t be doing it again here,” the man hissed as he handed Janine the prize. 

       “Screw you buddy. My guy is a genius!” Janine said as she hugged her new toy. 

       “Come on you two, let’s go find Winston and Ray. I’m sure Janine needs to gloat some more.”

       She stuck her tongue out at Peter before giving Egon a kiss on the cheek. 

 

       After finding the rest of the crew everyone wanted to go back to the food tents for second round. Peter, Winston, and Egon were walking ahead while Janine and Ray went at a more leisurely pace a fair bit behind them. The trio was only yards from one of the many bridges when they heard a piercing scream from a woman in front of them. 

       “STACY!!” 

       The three men ran to the woman who was dangling over the railing, barely hanging onto a small girl by the hem of her dress. Egon lunged forward to try and grab the child but he was too late. The fabric slid out of the woman’s grasp and the girl hit the chilly water. The mother screamed again and nearly jumped in but Egon held her tight. He only barely saw a streak of color before a loud splash snapped his attention back to the water. Janine hadn’t hesitated when she saw the girl in danger and rushed into the river, diving headfirst into the churning water. It moved so quickly her flaming red hair was out of sight before he even realized that she had gone after the child.

       “JANINE!” 

       By then a crowd had gathered. Several officers pushed through the people to get to scene. 

       “What happened?” one asked. 

       “My baby!!” the mother yelled. “I was holding her while we were looking at the river and she just slipped out of my arms. Please! Please help me!!”

       She clung to the officer and sobbed. Peter immediately offered to help with the search. Egon dashed off towards town as the police called for volunteers. Time was against them. The water was practically freezing and the sun was setting quickly. Janine and Stacy needed to be found fast because otherwise they might not make it through the night. 

       Ten minutes later teams had been made. Radios and flashlights had been rounded up, and several farmers were off to get their hunting dogs. As Peter and Winston were about to head off with Team One, Egon ran up holding two small devices that looked like hand-held radios. 

       “These are the new PKE meters I’ve been working on. They have a wider range than the old one, and there’s a built in radio. Janine’s bio-signal is already in it under preset two. Also...” he said, his voice lowering. “When you find her, if she says ‘garlic’ then she’s in trouble. Get her out of there ASAP.”

       “We’ll find her buddy,” Winston said, clapping his hand on Egon’s shoulder. 

       “Good luck,” he said, handing the meter over. Ray silently guided Egon over to their team leader for instructions as Peter and Winston went to theirs.

 

       The sun had long since set. Howls of coon hounds and blue ticks were heard constantly in the distance as they searched for their targets. The teams were stretched out over several miles along the river, checking and double checking every possible spot they could but still there was no sign of either Janine or Stacy. Peter’s eyes were glued to the meter, leaving it up to Winston to keep his teammate from tripping over anything. 

       “I thought Egon said this had a better range? Why haven’t we found her yet?” Peter complained.

       “I don’t know, but I hope we find them soon. It’s freezing!” Winston said, shivering. “Come on, let’s get closer to the water.”

       He led Peter to the edge of the river, keeping his flashlight beam on the man’s feet. The bays of the search hounds faded as the hiss of the water increased. 

       “We’ve got to be miles from town. Could they really have gotten this far?” 

       “I don’t know Winston but you saw how fast the current was. They…”

       Peter stopped as the meter made a shrill beep. When it beeped again he took off like a shot, dashing over rocks and downed trees like a pro. Winston kept up, but just barely. The meter’s tones started chirping faster until it was a rapid staccato. Peter turned it off and looked around desperately. 

       “Hello?” he cried. “Hello?! Janine?!”

       For a moment there was silence, then…

       “Hello?”

       It was a soft, tiny voice off to Peter’s right. 

       “Keep talking honey! Dr. V’s coming!”

       “I want my mommy!”

       “I know sweetie. Where are you?”

       “Here…”

       The guys searched frantically. The area was a mess of dead trees, rocks, and shrubs, and since they only had one flashlight they couldn’t cover much ground. Finally a little blonde head popped up on the edge of Winston’s light. 

       “Peter!”

       They dashed over to the little girl. She was sitting on the ground shivering violently. Her clothes were soaked and ripped to shreds from the water and rocks. 

       “Are you hurt honey?” Winston asked, taking off his sweater to wrap around the child. She shook her head emphatically. 

       “The lady kept me safe.”

       “Where is she?” Peter asked, looking around frantically. 

       “Back there,” she said, waving vaguely behind her. “She’s asleep. She was trying to keep me warm but she fell asleep and got cold.”

       “Radio Egon. I’ll go look for her,” Winston said and headed off, flashlight sweeping back and forth as he searched. 

       Peter picked up the little girl to try and warm her up faster while he called Egon, but since he was given the meter pre-programmed he had no idea how to use it other than turning it off and on. Instead he picked his way through the underbrush in Winston’s direction, keeping an eye out for Janine. He nearly cursed in relief when Winston yelled that he had found their friend. Peter carefully made his way over and stood beside Winston, who was kneeling beside her. The red-head was lying on the ground in the fetal position and looked so white she was almost glowing. Her clothes were in shambles and her shoes were missing. It was hard to tell if she was hurt, or even breathing. Winston stood and gave Peter the flashlight.

       “Take this and go back upstream to find another group.”

       “But…”

       “Go Peter. I’ll stay with Janine.”

       “Winston…”

       “She said garlic.”

       Peter involuntarily stepped back, holding the shivering girl a little tighter. Suddenly the woman at their feet held a danger he hadn’t considered before. 

       “Don’t worry Pete, I’ll be alright. Go get her back to her mom and bring help. She won’t hurt me. Just...hurry.”

 

       On the other side of the river and more than a mile upstream, Egon and Ray were with a farmer, his dogs, and an officer. They hadn’t made much progress because Egon had insisted on looking in every crack and crevice that a person could fit into. 

       “Egon if your meter says she isn’t around here than we need to move on,” Ray said. 

       “Yeah Doc. Your gadgets are never wrong. Let’s keep going,” agreed the officer. “Besides, the hounds haven’t found anything either.”

       “But I could be wrong!”

       “No you aren’t. You’re stressed. It’s ok, but you need to listen to us. We have to keep moving.” 

       “Ray...I…” 

       “Hey you guys hear that?” asked the farmer, shushing his dogs. Off in the distance they faintly heard a shrill whistling cutting through the night air. “What is that?” 

       More whistling started downstream from them and across the river. One of the officers radioed in to find out what was going on. 

       “The girl was found!” he cheered as he relayed the message from home base. 

       “What about my wife?” 

       The officer shook his head. Egon grabbed the man’s jacket, dragging him forward to get in his face. Because of the height difference Egon was even more imposing. 

       “What. About. My. WIFE??”

       Ray rushed over to pry the poor man out of Egon’s grip. The cop scrambled away from the furious inventor. Ray told him to call and get an update on Janine then grabbed the meter/radio from Egon.

       “Peter? Winston? You there?”

       “Go for Pete!”

       “Did you find Janine? Egon is freaking out.”

       “Yes...um...she’s fine. Tell him that she wants garlic bread for dinner.”

       Even in the dim light of their flashlight Ray could see his friend go pale just before he took off running back to town. 

       “Wow...he really loves his wife,” said the cop as they all watched him disappear into the darkness.

       “You have no idea,” Ray sighed.

 

       Egon waited anxiously outside Doctor Pritchett’s office, pacing up and down the sidewalk. The little girl’s mother was also there, but was far more patient since she had heard her daughter was unhurt. 

       “Calm down son. They’ll be here shortly,” the doctor said, trying to keep the man from wearing a rut in the cement. 

       “I can’t help it. I should have dove in after her. I should have been able to keep my grip on the girl. This is all my fault!”

       “She’s going to be fine. Talk like that isn’t going to help anyone,” Dr. Pritchett said as he put a hand on Egon’s shoulder. 

       Egon turned to his fellow doctor and decided to come clean. 

       “Marcus...there’s something I need to tell you…”

       He was stopped short by the approach of a small convoy of vehicles approaching at high speed. The first one, a pickup truck, screeched to a halt right outside the clinic. In the back was Peter holding Stacy and Winston sitting beside Janine who was lying down. Egon’s heart stuttered when he saw how pale and lifeless she was. If it wasn’t for Winston giving him a thumbs up he would have thought she was dead. 

       “Ok boys let’s get these ladies inside and checked out.”

       Stacy’s mother eagerly took her daughter from Peter, peppering the man’s face with kisses and thank you’s. Once they had moved away from the truck Egon carefully took Janine into his arms and carried her inside. Dr. Pritchett’s nurse guided him into a room where the man was already waiting to help his wife. Egon laid her down gently while the nurse closed the door, leaving them alone. 

       “Marcus, like I was trying to say earlier, there’s something I have to tell you...about Janine.”

       “You’re going to say she’s a vampire or something like that, aren’t you?” he asked, nonplussed as he pried open her eyes and found them blood red. 

       “How...what?” 

       The doctor went about his work, checking Janine for cuts and bruises, and cleaning up what he could. 

       “We may be up in the mountains but we still get TV and mail. You might not have been wearing a proton pack but I’d recognize you anywhere. So when I saw one of the world’s premiere paranormal experts slink into town like a kicked dog I knew something was up. When that nasty wolf pack was found slain by ‘a bear’,” Dr. Pritchett snorted. “A bear couldn’t do all that for goodness sake...well I did some research and poking around. When I moved here about 40 years ago I took up local lore for a hobby. Learned quite a bit from mountain men and women. Anyway, it took me a few months but by the end I figured your lady was either a vampire, fairy, or werewolf. The process of elimination said vampire...or at least a version that could live in the sun, which is more common than I’m prepared to think about.”

       “Weren’t you concerned?” Egon asked, fascinated by the doctor’s deductions. 

       “I’m the only doctor for miles. I get every pulled muscle and sprained finger. What I wasn’t getting were people suddenly tired, anemic, or anything else that would scream vampire. So no, I wasn’t worried.”

       He snapped his gloves off and tossed them in the hazmat bin, then leaned against the counter. 

       “She only feeds on you, doesn’t she?”

       Egon looked down at his wife and nodded. 

       “Janine is a Leanan Sidhe, or an energy vampire. She occasionally needs blood, but it’s not very often.”

       “Don’t think I’ve heard of that kind, but there’s a lot I don’t know.”

       “They’re more common in Europe. We’re bonded so to speak. I feed her and she is my muse. I have ideas in my head that I never could have dreamed of without her.”

       “Which is saying something considering what you’ve already done. So what’s the downside?”

       “I’ll only have a few more years to live, but I don’t care. I feel like I’m really living for the first time.”

       “Aye. To me, it seems to be a blessing. Shame it has to end so soon, but if I had been given the option when I was a younger man...well...that’s something for another time. Take her home and keep her there for a few days. She’s got a lot of healing to do.”

       “Anything I should watch?”

       “She’s got broken ribs and a broken wrist for sure. Probably some fractures here and there, but without X-rays it’s hard to say. Bruising is going to get worse...I’ll come by tomorrow to check on both of you.”

       “Both of us?”

       “Son, she’s going to do a number on you. I’m a little surprised she isn’t on you already. You’re going to need as much rest as her, if not more. Do your friends know?” Egon nodded. “Then have them stay with you for the next few days. You’ll need the help.”

       “...you’re right. I’ll talk to them. Thank you Marcus.”

       “Anytime son. Feel free to come by when things are back to normal. I’d love to hear some of your stories.”

       “I will. Does...does anyone else know who I am?”

       Dr. Pritchett winked at him. “Not from me. Doctor to Doctor confidentiality.” 

 

       Despite the crowd around the clinic the guys were able to get Janine out and home fairly quickly. Egon had to promise to bring her to the police station to make a report when she was feeling better. Amazingly no one questioned why he was taking her home instead of to the hospital. 

       When they got to the cabin (a speedy trip thanks to the pickup truck driver), Ray darted ahead to unlock the door and get the bed ready for Janine. Winston and Peter helped transfer her out of the truck bed and into Egon’s arms. He gingerly took her inside and laid her down, frowning as she winced from the pain. 

       “Egon?” she mumbled.

       “I’m here,” he said, taking her hand. “How do you feel?”

       “Hurt...tired...hungry…”

       “I know. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be back.”

       He kissed her forehead then slipped away to talk to the guys. 

       “How is she?” Ray asked.

       “Not good. The doctor said she’s going multiple breaks at the very least,” Egon replied, slumping wearily into a chair. 

       “Iggy...the guys and I were talking...and...well…” stammered Ray.

       “What Mr. Charisma is trying to say is that we all think that this is a job too big for one guy. So we’re offering ourselves up.”

       Egon blinked at Peter for a moment, not understanding what he was saying.

       “What he means big guy is that Janine can...uh...use us as a snack,” Winston said. 

       “Oh! I...oh…”

       “Is something wrong?”

       “Not at all. It’s just…” Egon’s face crumbled. “Thank you.”

       Peter put a hand on his shoulder as they gathered around him. 

       “You and Red are family. Sit tight and we’ll take care of things.”

       “Thank you Peter. All of you...thanks…”

 

       Ray and Winston made some sandwiches for everyone while Peter went in first with Egon. It took some time to convince Janine to use Peter, but gave in after Egon used his ‘stern professor voice’ on her. When they emerged 20 minutes later Peter was woozy but otherwise fine. Next was Winston, then Ray, each one giving Janine no more than you would with a blood donation at the Red Cross. When Egon went in to check on her he was incredibly relieved to see that she already looked much better. She was still in pain but it was minimal compared to before.

       “Thanks again guys. Really.”

       “Anytime man,” Winston said. “We’re heading back to the hotel. We’ll see you in the morning.”

       “Good night.”

       Egon watched them walk into the night, once again feeling so damn lucky to have them for friends.

 

       The next day, and for several days after, Doctor Pritchett came to check on the guys and their special patient. Janine was healing very well even for a vampire thanks to help from everyone. Since she wasn’t draining Egon dry he was able to visit with his friends until it was time for them to return to New York. The morning of their departure Janine made it out of bed, but just barely. With everything else that had broken she also had a fractured hip and femur, making walking difficult but not impossible. She kissed each of her friends good-bye and tried not to cry. 

       “We’ll be back soon Red. Count on it,” Peter said. 

       “Yeah you can’t keep us away,” agreed Winston after kissing her on the cheek. 

       “Take care of yourselves,” sniffled Ray. “I’ll miss you.”

       “We’ll miss you too Raymond,” Egon said, smiling sadly. 

       “There’s another festival around Easter,” Janine offered. “You should come down.”

       “Sure, but only if you stay away from the water!” Peter joked as he got in the car. 

       “Deal!”

       The couple waved as Ecto drove out of sight. Once she could no longer see her friends, Janine curled into Egon’s side and hugged him. He held her as tightly as he dared, kissing the top of her head. 

       “Come on sweetheart. Winston gave us some new novels to read. Feel like curling up with your husband?”

       “Always,” she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Garfield bit was an intentional joke lol


	5. The End

       Time moved forward. Weeks turned into years before anyone realized it. Every few months the guys would come down for a long weekend. Egon and Janine came up to NYC only twice, and even then they were very short trips. Apparently the big city didn’t agree with either of them anymore, and after seeing where they lived the guys couldn’t argue with the choice.  

       They all talked on the phone as often as once a week, plus cards, letters, and the monthly box of blueprints and designs from Egon. It didn’t really feel like they were apart at all, at least not until one morning when Janine called and told them to come down right away…

 

       “Do you think it’s time? Already?” Ray asked as Ecto-1 sped down the interstate at top speed. 

       “It’s been almost five years. To be honest I’ve been making myself think about today for a while,” Peter said as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. 

       “What do you think Janine is going to do?” Winston asked as he drove.

       “What do you mean?” asked Ray, confused. “Like, come back with us or something?”

       “Maybe. I don’t know. You’re the occult expert, but I thought she’d just pick a new person after…”

       Winston stumbled and decided not to finish his sentence. 

       “I don’t know. I mean, yeah she could if she wanted to...but...I mean would she? Pete?”

       Peter didn’t respond.

 

       Rain clouds were moving in when Ecto pulled up in front of the cabin around 5pm. It looked like it was going to start pouring any moment so the guys husseled up to the front porch. Winston didn’t have a chance to knock before Janine opened the door. She looked tired, even more than when she was recovering from her trip down the river from years before. There were threads of gray in her hair and faint wrinkles around her face, but she still gave them a beaming smile. Winston gathered her into a bear hug, followed quickly by Ray. Peter gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

       “Thank you for coming so quickly. I don’t know...I just don’t know, but it’s soon,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself. Outside a soft rumble of thunder echoed through the valley. She lead them to the bedroom then stepped aside so they could gather around their friend. Last time they came down for a visit he had been strong and lively. Now he almost melted into the mattress, his hair and face nearly as white as the linens. Egon blinked blearily at the group, smiling. 

       “Hey guys,” he grinned. “It’s good to see you again.”

       “Good to see you too man. How are you feeling?” Winston asked. 

       “A little run down, but good. The ideas aren’t coming as quickly, but I guess that’s good since I think I’ve been giving Janine writer’s cramp.”

       “You know I don’t mind,” she said from the doorway. 

       “I know you don’t sweetheart, but I do. Listen, can I talk to Ray alone for a minute? I want to go over a few things with him.”

       They all traded confused looks, but did as Egon requested. Janine took Peter and Winston to the kitchen and made them lunch. She and Winston made small talk while Peter remained silent. 

       “Peter? Are you ok?” Janine asked after a bit.

       “No. My best friend is dying.”

       “Oh Peter...I’m sorry…” Janine bowed her head to hide her tears. “It’s all my fault. I wish I was dead.”

       “Egon would never want that and you know it,” said Winston forcefully. 

       “I know but...it’s not fair. He has so much left to give the world,” she said, her voice cracking. 

       They fell silent for a moment, then Peter spoke up.

       “I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with you.”

       Janine sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Peter got up and pulled her from her chair to hold her in a tight hug. She cried on his shoulder as he rocked her gently. 

       “I love him so much. What am I going to do without him?” she cried quietly. 

       “Live Red. Live.”

 

       About an hour later Ray emerged from Egon’s room. There were tear tracks on his face, but his eyes were dry. Outside the storm had started. Rain pattered softly on the windows. 

       “He asked to see Winston next.”

       After Winston went in Ray sat at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. Janine sat beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. 

       “I don’t know what I was expecting, but...I don’t know. I feel...better? Is that selfish?” he asked.

       “Not at all. That’s why he wanted you guys to come down. He wanted to give you a proper goodbye.”

       “But I don’t want to say goodbye!” Ray turned and grabbed Janine, holding her tightly as he cried. Of all the Ghostbusters Ray had always been the most sensitive, so she wasn’t surprised when he broke down. Peter awkwardly patted his shoulder. He was still sniffling when Winston came out of the room, his eyes red. 

       “Pete?”

       He nodded and headed in, not really ready to have this conversation. Egon hadn’t moved from his spot earlier, but he seemed perfectly content. 

       “Hi Peter,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from talking so much. 

       “Hey Spengs. Need some water?”

       “Please.”

       Peter got his friend a glass and helped him drink. Egon was so frail it broke Peter’s heart to see him like this. 

       “So what can I do for you?”

       “I need you to take care of Janine. She’s refusing to feed. I’m worried about her.”

       “I think that needs to be the last thing on your mind since that’s what put you here,” Peter said hotly. “I don’t blame her but...damnit!”

       “I know. It’s not fair, but it’s life. She needs to keep going after I’m gone.”

       “And how is she going to do that? Condemn another man?” Egon didn’t respond, making Peter curse himself. “That was out of line, I know it but...it’s…”

       He leaned over and grabbed Egon’s paper-thin hand, holding it tightly. 

       “I’m so sorry Peter.”

       “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

       “I wish I didn’t either. You’re my best friend. I...I love you.”

       Peter rubbed his eyes to clear the tears away. “I love you too.”

 

       Janine was napping on the sofa when Peter finally came out of the bedroom looking like he had just run a marathon. 

       “She ok?” he asked.

       “Yeah, just tired. I called the hotel and got us rooms for tonight,” Ray answered. 

       “Good idea. You two go ahead. I’m going to walk to town.”

       “You sure? It’s raining.”

       “Yeah. I need some quiet time. I’ll get her to bed.”

       Ray and Winston nodded. After the Ecto disappeared down the road Peter gently woke Janine up. 

       “What’s going on?” she asked sleepily. 

       “Egon says you aren’t feeding.”

       “No,” she said, blushing a bit. “It doesn’t seem right. Besides, if I don’t feed then...well…”

       Peter nodded, understanding what she meant. The less she fed, the longer Egon had.

       “But that doesn’t do you an favors.”

       “I don’t care. I don’t want to be without him.”

       “He’s worried about you. He wants you to go on...find someone new.”

       “No!” she cried, getting up from the sofa to pace. “Egon is my heart. I can’t just replace him!”

       “Well...what about...what about me?”

       She spun around, eyes wide with shock. 

       “What?” she asked quietly.

       “What about me?” he repeated as he stood up. “I care about you, you care about me. I always kind of thought we would have had a thing if it wasn’t for your crush on Spengs. So...why not?”

       Her shock softened into a sweet sadness. Walking over to him, she gently kissed him on the lips, lingering for just a moment. 

       “You’d doom yourself for me?” she asked, taking his hands in hers. 

       “Yeah Red...I would.”

       “Oh Peter. You’re such an idiot,” she said with a smile. “Let me think about it?”

       “That’s fine. We’ll be back in the morning.”

       She gave him another kiss, on the cheek this time, and wished him a good night. He walked off into the rain, not caring that he was going to be soaked by the time he made it to the hotel. 

 

       Janine sat on the porch swing and watched the thunderstorm until dusk came, thinking about Peter’s offer and if she could allow herself to hurt another man she cared for. She didn’t hear Egon step outside until he cleared his throat, startling her.

       “Oh! You shouldn’t be out of bed!” she admonished, darting up to help him back inside. 

       “I didn’t know where you were. I was worried.”

       “I’m sorry love.”

       Egon stopped walking for a moment to hold her close. She felt him bury his nose in her hair, something that always made her heart flip. It was such a tender action she almost couldn’t stand it. 

       “Ready for bed?” he murmured? 

       Nodding instead of replying, she took his hand and helped him to bed. Once he was settled in she curled up beside him, listening to the storm fade into the mountains. 

       Egon kissed the top of her head, already slipping into sleep. “I love you Janine.”

       “I love you too Egon.”

       Outside the rain slowed to a gentle pitter-patter on the leaves. Frogs picked up their evening chant as night birds emerged from their hiding places. Life continued as it always did and always will.

 

       Bright and early the next morning the guys returned to the cabin with fresh doughnuts and coffee. Winston expected Janine to beat him to the door, but when she didn’t he gave his friends a concerned look. After knocking loudly three times no one answered and they didn’t see any movement inside. 

       “Janine? Egon?” Ray called. “You don’t think…?” 

       Peter tried the knob. It wasn’t locked, so they rushed in and found the place looked exactly the same at the night before. 

       “Egon?! Janine?!” he called. Still no answer. 

       Dreading what they’d find, the trio went to the bedroom door. There, lying on the bed, bathed in a pool of sunlight, was the couple. They were still wrapped in each other’s arms and looked as if they were dreaming, a slight smile on each of their faces. 

       “Look at Egon. Doesn’t he seem younger?” Winston asked. 

       The man they saw the night before could have passed for 90, but the one before them now was no more than 50 at best. Janine, on the other hand, had aged significantly and matched Egon in appearance. 

       “Did...she gave him some of her energy didn’t she?” Peter asked even though he already knew the answer. 

       “I didn’t know it was possible, but it certain appears that way,” Ray said. He crossed the room and carefully checked both of them for a pulse, sighing when he found none. “I guess that’s it then. We should call the local doctor and tell him.”

       “Yeah...hey Ray? What’s that on the nightstand?” 

       Winston was pointing to a small white card with ‘Ghostbusters’ written in Janine’s familiar handwriting on it. Ray opened it and read aloud. 

_        “I’m sorry that I couldn’t take you up on your offer, but I could never leave him. Egon is my forever and always. Love, Janine.” _

       “Offer?”

       “I’ll tell you on the way home,” Peter said, suddenly feeling very tired. 

       Ray nodded and started to walk out, but changed his mind. Going back to the bed he pulled the blanket up and over their heads. 

       “Rest in peace friends. We’ll miss you.”

       Winston and Peter bowed their heads for a moment, then clapped Ray on the back when he walked by. They all moved into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind them. 

       “I can’t believe they’re gone. Last night we were talking to them, and now…” Ray said as he sat on the sofa. “It isn’t right.”

       “I know man, but at least we got to say goodbye,” Winston said, sitting beside him. 

       “To Egon but not to Janine! She didn’t have to die! She could have chosen one of us! I would have gladly accepted her,” Ray cried. He hit a sofa cushion in anger, frustrated that he couldn’t do more to help his friends. “Now they’re both gone!”

       “She wouldn’t have accepted Ray. She was already tearing herself up over Egon. Do you really think she’d do it twice?”

       “I...I don’t know…”

       “If it helps she turned me down,” Peter said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning. “That’s the offer she mentioned in the note. After you guys left I told her I’d take her so she didn’t have to...well...anyway, I guess there really are women out there who can resist the charms of Dr. V.”

       Peter smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Ray nodded and wiped fresh tears from his eyes while Winston did the same. 

       “You know, this isn’t the way I pictured one of us going out,” Winston said. “I always figured it’d be a blaze of glory as a group or ending up in the Old ‘Busters Home.”

       They sat quietly, thinking about the past and the future. Finally Peter spoke up to get them moving. They walked out into the fresh sunny morning, sad that their friends were gone, but happy that they knew they were loved and together to the very end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This story really took off on its own. Originally it was going to be three chapters, but the bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. I gladly accept all comments and criticisms. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The salt hula hoop idea is something I stole from a Supernatural meme. No shame lol


End file.
